


Crossing the line

by winstonlives



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Affection, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arguing, Declarations Of Love, Love, M/M, Retrospective age of consent discussion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 03:00:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11282379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winstonlives/pseuds/winstonlives
Summary: Dan and Phil are finally alone after one of the crappiest trips they have taken, and emotions are running high. They're mad, at each other, and themselves.





	Crossing the line

They were finally in their room and alone. The whole trip was a complete shitstorm, and now they were barely speaking to each other. Dan just wanted to take a shower and rinse the airplane grime off and climb into bed, but no, Phil had to use the bathroom. Dan contemplated calling the front desk and requesting a different room. He lay back against the pillows and looked at twitter while he waited. He heard the shower turn on, and he stood up to pound on the door. “Phil you asshole! I wanted to take a shower!” He tried to turn the doorknob but it was locked. “You’re a dick!” He said then banged his hand on the door one more time, before he went back to lay down. 

Dan fumed for a good twenty minutes before the door to the bathroom opened. “Your turn.” Phil said as he walked into the bedroom with a towel around his waist, one over his shoulder and another wrapped around his head. Dan watched for a minute before he stood up and stomped into the bathroom. 

Dan took his time, he liked how hot the water got in American hotels, so he let the water beat into his skin for a while as he stood with his head bent over stretching his neck. He let out a low moan. His muscles finally starting to relax as his skin turned a ruddy pink under the hot spray. He washed his hair finally with the tiny shampoo bottle that was provided with the room, then rinsed and turned off the water. He opened the curtain to discover that there weren’t any towels. “Phil you dick! There aren’t any towels left!” He stood there dripping wet, with only a hand towel tossed onto the counter by the sink to dry off with. He was so pissed. Once he was somewhat dry he realised he didn’t have any clean clothes to change into, because he had planned on a towel. “Fucking awesome.” He said to himself as he picked up his dirty clothes. 

He sniffed them and decided that no, he was not going to put them back on. After wearing them for an ungodly long time, he couldn’t do it. So he balled them up and walked out into the bedroom. Phil was sat on his bed reading a book, and glanced up for a moment. He looked back at his book and smirked. “Jesus Phil, how cold do you want it in here? I’m surprised it’s not snowing.” Dan shivered, as he crossed the room to turn off the blasting air conditioner. 

“I was hot, what with the hot shower and all those nice towels.” Phil chuckled, not looking at Dan.

“You’re a fucking dick right now you know that?” Dan said, as he dropped his clothes on the floor and pulled on clean underwear. “I can almost see my breath in here.” He shivered dramatically before running and jumping into the other bed and pulling the covers up to his eyes. 

“You must be cold your dick was the size of a peanut and your balls had completely disappeared.” Phil said, an evil gleam in his eye. 

“Shut the fuck up Phil. You better just remember what it looked like, because that’s the most you’re going to see it for a long fucking time.” Dan said rolling, so his back was to Phil. 

“Fine with me.” Phil said, as he turned out the bedside lights. “Not like I want to see it for a good long time, if ever again.” He scooted down under his own blankets and sighed. He heard Dan sniff quietly from the other side of the room. “Dan...I’m sorry, you know I am... you know I didn’t mean that.” Another sniff. “Dan…” Phil whispered into the dark. “We’re just tired and irritated with each other. I’m sorry.” 

“Shut up Phil, and go to sleep.” Dan said, his voice slightly higher than normal. “I don’t want to hear your voice for at least 8 hours.”

“Dan…” Phil said, turning his body to face towards Dan in the other bed. 

“I said shut it Phil. Go to sleep.” Dan said, before he sniffed again. This time Phil didn’t respond. Dan closed his eyes wishing he hadn’t forgotten his phone across the room. Eventually he heard Phil’s breathing deepen and slow. “Asshole, how can you sleep right now…?” Dan said under his breath. Finally he fell asleep too, tears of anger clinging to his eyelashes. 

“Dan…Dan… wake up.” Phil said, his hand on Dan’s shoulder as he shook it gently. 

“Huh? What...what time is it?” 

“Quarter to four in the morning.” 

“Why the hell did you wake me up then?” Dan asked, as he rolled to face Phil. 

“You were crying in your sleep. You were whimpering, think you were having a nightmare...so I woke you up.” 

“Oh. Well I’m good now. You can go back to sleep Phil.” Dan said, closing his eyes.

“Okay….night Dan.” Phil leaned down and kissed his forehead before getting up and going to the other bed. 

“Phil?”

“Yeah?” 

“Will you sleep in my bed with me?” Dan asked quietly. Phil didn’t say anything, just crossed to the bed and climbed in. “Just so you know….I’m still mad.” Dan said, as Phil wrapped his arms around him. 

“I know. Me too.” Phil smiled, as he kissed Dan’s temple. “But I love you more.” 

“Shut up and let me sleep you idiot.” Dan laughed, turning in Phil’s arms so his back was to Phil’s front. “I love you too...even when you mess up everything.” 

“I didn’t lose my passport.” Phil said. 

“I didn’t muck up the car times. 

“I at least found us somewhere to sleep at the airport.” 

“Yeah some bloody uncomfortable chairs.” Dan snipped. “I slept like shit.” 

“You could have just stayed up then if it was so bad. At least I tried to make it better. You just stood around and pouted like a spoiled teenager.” 

Dan turned again to face Phil, pulling out of his arms. “You know what? Maybe you should sleep in your own bed.” 

“Fine. Is that how you feel?”

“It is. Besides. if I’m a pouty teenager should you really be in my bed?” 

“Dan...that is...that was too far.” Phil got up and went into the bathroom. 

“Shit.” Dan said. As soon as the words were out of his mouth, he knew he crossed the line. He knew how much Phil hated that kind of stuff, and now he said it. Phil wasn’t blind and had of course over the years ran into the discussions about the age difference between them when they first met. Dan at first laughed off the comments, but then he realized Phil was not laughing too. He always knew when Phil came across comments like that because his whole demeanor changed for a little while, the way he treated Dan changed.

Dan got up and stood at the bathroom door. He knocked and tried the knob, locked, again. “Phil...I’m sorry okay. You know I didn’t mean that. And you were right, I was acting like a brat, when I should have been happy you found us somewhere we could sleep.” He knocked again. “Please unlock the door” 

“Go to bed Dan.” Phil said, without opening the door. “I just…I just need a minute.”

“Phil...you know…I...18 is old enough.” 

“Please, go to bed.” Phil said, almost pleaded through the door. Dan walked back to bed, kicking himself mentally. 

Finally Phil emerged, he crossed the room not looking at Dan and climbed into his own bed. Dan had turned on his bedside light and he could see that Phil had been crying. Phil never cried. Phil lay down, his back to Dan, and didn’t say a word. “Phil, I’m sorry...you know I didn’t mean it.” 

“I do, but it still...it still...you still said it. You said it. You’ve never said it...you know how creepy that makes me feel when I read it.” Phil said, quietly into his pillow, not turning to face Dan. 

Dan got up and sat on the edge of Phil’s bed. Phil moved away. “How can I make it better?” 

“Just go away for a bit. Just sleep in your own bed. I don’t want to see you or touch you for a little while.” 

“I’m sorry. So sorry Phil…” Dan said, reaching out to touch his shoulder that peaked out from the duvet. 

Phil jerked away, “Please….just go over there. I know you’re sorry, but I just need to...I need to get this icky feeling to get out of my system okay? And I can’t when you’re so close to me.” Dan stood up and went back to his bed. He lay down and watched as Phil’s shoulders silently shook while he cried. His heart breaking every time he heard Phil take a deep breath. Dan moved and sat on the edge of his own bed, a few tears dripping down his cheeks. 

He couldn’t take it anymore and went back over to Phil’s bed. He noticed Phil’s body tense. “I need to do this, or I feel like I am going to come apart at the seams.” He said, then lay down behind Phil, wrapping his arms around him. “I love you. There is nothing wrong with us, or how old we were when we got together.” 

“Just because it was legal doesn’t mean it’s okay.” 

“Phil, turn and look at me.” He waited as Phil did so, before speaking again. “Phil you know as well as I do that there was nothing wrong with us. If anything I was way more experienced than you were. So even though you were older, we were about even in the mental sense. Nothing we did was wrong, or gross, or immoral. Nothing you did was wrong. I’m sorry I made that comment, I was stupid, and tired, and mad. I just wasn’t thinking okay?” He kissed Phil’s cheek. “I love you, and always will.” He kissed Phil sweetly on the lips. “Now let’s get some sleep, I’m tired as hell, and tomorrow we have to be bright eyed and bushy tailed in front of thousands.”

“Okay.” Phil groaned at the thought. Dan moved to turn out the light before wrapping his arms around Phil again. He pulled him in tight, in an almost protective way. “Night Dan. I love you.” Phil said, his head buried in the crook of Dan’s neck. 

“Night Phil.” Dan whispered, and kissed the top of his head. He knew that no matter what they were going to be okay as he listened to Phil’s breathing change with sleep. He pressed a kiss to Phil’s hair again and smiled before he fell asleep too.

**Author's Note:**

> I have been stuck for a bit, not having any ideas/ inspiration to write for a little while. So then I saw Dan's tweet about the passport and the car situation etc before vidcon it thought of this. Whether or not the story is real or not, it made me think, in any relationship all of that could cause an argument. I know I would be irritable beyond belief, so i wrote this. 
> 
> If you liked it let me know. Thanks for reading guys!


End file.
